


Bitch Fight at A.I.

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little bit of nothing that my mind came up with years ago!





	Bitch Fight at A.I.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

Jheira moved from Angel's side and looked scathingly up and down the woman who had just entered the office.

"Who are you?" she spat.

Kate stood with her hands on her hips. "Who am I?? I could ask you the same question Miss Porn Star. Couldn't you afford the rest of your outfit?"

"How DARE you! I am Jheira, Intergalactic Princess.."

"Yeah, yeah. Well get back in your little space ship, go back to wherever you came from and leave my man the hell alone!"

"Your man? He is mine. You are nothing to him Mortal."

"And what makes you so special? Just because you need to advertise what little you have to offer. Is that the only way you can get a man?"

…Angel sank lower and lower into his chair. Just what he needed – a cop and a demon fighting over him. Maybe he should step in..no, he liked his head on his shoulders…

"I could crush you like an insect."

"Try it! I'd have you dead on the floor before you could blink."

Jheira moved closer to Kate; they were almost nose to nose.

"I don't think so. I am Jheira, Intergala.."

"Yeah, I know, Intergalactic Princess yada yada yada. Change the record! You're a badly dressed 'ho who feels the need to flaunt herself."

Jheira launched herself at Kate just as the phone on Angel's desk rang.

…"Angel Investigations."

"Angel? It's Buffy. I'm…what the hell is going on there?"

"Bitch fight between a cop and a demon."

"Sorry??"

"I'm being fought over. They both seem to think I'm their man."

"Oh, shall I ring o.."

"DON'T YOU DARE! How are you?"

"Missing you."

"I'm missing you too. Look, d'you feel like doing something tonight? Dinner or a movie?"

"Sure. Why the change of heart?"

"I've decided you were right, we belong together."

"Wow. That IS a change of heart!!!"

"Yeah, it is. So why were you ringing?"

"To tell you something."

"And that is?"

"I remember. But we can discuss that when we meet. How long 'til you get here?"

"Two hours. I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too…"

Kate sat aside Jheira pummeling her with her fists as Angel crept past and left the office.

"Intergalactic Princess? Intergalactic slut more like!"

"I am going to kill you." Jheira hissed and flipped Kate off her. Kate suddenly looked up. "Huh?"

Jheira looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"He's not here?"

"Is this a trick? Because if it is.."

Kate pulled Jheira to her feet. "See. He's gone."

"There's a note." Kate yanked the piece of paper out of Jheira's hand and read aloud.

_'Ladies_

_Hope you are having fun. Sorry I couldn't stay around to watch but I have a date with my girlfriend._

_Please clear up any blood and/or body parts – don't want our clients getting the wrong impression oh and, lock up when you leave._

_Angel'_

"GIRLFRIEND?" Kate and Jheira said in unison. "Bloody typical." Kate continued.

"I need a drink."

"I know a really cool singles bar."

Jheira raised an eyebrow. "From a case," Kate quickly added.

"Ok, let's go then."


End file.
